


My Versailles at Nigh

by Astrumiel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fourth of July, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little Fourth of July ficlet (title taken from Fall Out Boy's "Fourth of July")</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Versailles at Nigh

**Author's Note:**

> A little Fourth of July ficlet (title taken from Fall Out Boy's "Fourth of July")

“C’mon they’re about to start.”  Ty said looking over his shoulder to where Zane was just now walking out onto the deck of the boat.

Zane just shook his head fondly at his husband’s impatient and went to settle down next to him. Though there was enough room for all of them on the deck, Kelly had settled on sitting on the roof of the boat with Nick instead.

They sat together waiting for the Fourth of July fireworks to start out over the Boston harbor. There were crowds taking all the available space on the waterfront and docks, and a fair few boats out on the water waiting for the show to start.  The longer they waited the more hushed the crowd became, then out of the dark of the night with no preamble it started.

Kelly glanced over at Nick as the first few fireworks burst in mid air with brilliance. He’d been initially worried the noise might trigger Nick and insisted on noise cancelling ear buds; despite the fact that Nick didn’t think they were necessary. They settled on a compromise of acoustic-filter earpieces which Nick wore now. Though they didn’t silence the noise they did seem to help. Nick turned to him and caught him watching him. 

“Show’s up there.” He mouthed tilting his head towards the sky.

Kelly turned his attention back to the sky with a smile, after a moment he felt Nick put his arm around him and pull himself closer. Despite the noise there was a feeling of serenity, the last time they had watched Fourth of July fireworks had been years earlier, right before they had shipped out again. This time around it felt like a true celebration.

After a little while he felt Nick nudge him. He looked curiously over to where Nick was pointing; over on the deck of the boat Ty and Zane seemed to have found something better than fireworks to entertain them.

“Wanna help the lovebirds out?” Kelly asked grabbing a half empty bag of popcorn from earlier.

“You read my mind.” Nick said grabbing a handful and kissing him quickly before they started pelting Ty and Zane with popcorn.

It actually took a few handfuls for the other couple to notice.

“Hey what the fuck man!” Ty yelled when a piece went down the back of his shirt.

“Consider this us making up for the fact that we didn’t get a chance to throw rice at you at your secret wedding.”Nick yelled at him, and then ducked down to avoid an empty coke can. It sailed over his head and disappeared into the water.

“Hey no polluting the harbor damnit!” He yelled and aimed another handful of popcorn at Ty.

“Then stop making it snow on us!” Ty shot back.

Nick eyed him for a moment then put his hand up in surrender. Ty seemed appeased and went back to watching the fireworks, the second he seemed to have forgotten about the attack he felt Zane grab his arm and yank him back just as  the rest of the popcorn and the bag went flying by where he was sitting.

“Damnit Zane I had the perfect shot!” Kelly said laughing.

“I thought we had a ceasefire!” Ty yelled back from where he was no conveniently laying on Zane’s chest.

“Oh we did.” Nick agreed grinning.

“But I promised nothing!” Kelly added and laughed.

“Assholes!” Ty yelled starting to laugh with them.

“God it’s like dealing with a tag team of Cheshire cats.” He complained to Zane.

“Don’t worry babe, I have your back, can’t have you getting attacked by popcorn.” Zane told him running a hand soothingly through his hair. He leaned in to pick up where they had left off before the impromptu popcorn shower.

“I swear if you two do it on the deck of this boat I am fucking Kelly against you bedroom wall tonight.” Nick warned them.

“Ohh promise?” Kelly asked before turning to Ty and Zane. “Do it!”

“No don’t encourage them! I don’t wanna deal with that later.”Nick said slightly horrified.

“Then stop giving me incentive.” Kelly told him.

“Come on let’s just watch the fireworks, let the kids have their fun.” He said glancing over to his friends still making out like teens on the deck of his boat.


End file.
